Journey to the Blue Mountains
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo is on his way to the Blue Mountains, but not without meeting some new friends first. Meanwhile, Bingo goes on a mission to Eregion, to find out more about his connection with his twin brother. Sequel to 'The Second Child'.
1. A New Chapter Begins

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part in the Second Child Trilogy! :) I did some brainstorming for this story and I have some ideas of where it's going. Let's get started. :)

*.*.*

A campfire crackled, its flames sizzling with life. The moonlight shone brightly on the open, hilly grassland. It was surreal, the kind that made twenty-year-old Frodo Baggins, a hobbit from Rivendell, tremble with fear. He had grown up, secluded from the rest of the world. Now that he was in the world, it was only a matter of time before the darkness got to him.

He shrugged off the thought. He would not give up. His bright blue eyes stared at the flickering flames for another second, before gazing off into space. He was tired. He managed to reach the edge of the Lone-lands on pony. He could certainly continue his journey to the Blue Mountains.

A twig snapped, causing Frodo to look in one direction. It was so still. A gentle breeze blew through his thick, curly brown hair. His body shivered from the cold. He didn't want to be out here, but he had to be brave. He could last through this night and for nights to come. Sleep eventually overcame him, allowing him to enter dreams of darkness and light. He woke up, ready to travel.

.

Frodo followed the road for the next couple of days. Bree-land was nothing compared to Rivendell. Even though they had similar landscapes, Frodo missed home. Oh, how he longed to see the elven valley! Next to the birds singing, the deer grazing, and the rodents foraging for food, things were pretty quiet. That made him uneasy. He gently nudged his pony forward, in hopes of not being spotted by a ruffian.

At last, he made it to Bree-town. People huddled together as he rode through town. They didn't bother him, just looked at him suspiciously. Alright. Now, he needed to find an inn, somewhere to sleep at for the evening. So far, it had been a clear day. He followed the road for a good length until he found _The Prancing Pony_ inn. He moved his pony into the stables, before heading inside.

All around him were men and hobbits. Some with grim expressions on their faces. Others kept to themselves. He approached the innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur. He would have to make this quick.

"I need a room for the night." Frodo asked the innkeeper.

"That you do." Barliman Butterbur told him, kindly. "A room has opened up. It's the right size for a hobbit. Ned will get it all set up for you."

"Thank you." Frodo said, paying the innkeeper and heading off into the dining room. So far, all was good. Wait. Who was that strange hooded man in the corner? He was staring right at him. The hairs on the back of Frodo's neck stood up. He sighed. This was not the place to be this afternoon. He needed a drink.

"Blue Mountains… remember, you're going to the Blue Mountains…." He said quietly to himself. His gaze met the waitress, who wrote down his order before walking away. Frodo then chanced a glimpse at one of the men. They looked ready to attack. His hand pressed against the hilt of his sword. He would fight anything that came his way…. No! What was that? A wizard in grey robes approaching him. He moved his hand off the hilt as the elderly man sat down at his table.

"That's strange attire for a hobbit to wear." The wizard said. Frodo glimpsed at his green elvish robes in shock. He thought they were fine. Wait. What did this man want? "I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. You must be from Rivendell! I was there weeks ago when I learned of your twin. You need not fear me, Frodo Baggins. I am a friend, a traveler seeking lodging here as well. Do not mind the Ranger sitting in the corner. He won't hurt you."

"Thank you." Frodo said to the waitress, when she returned with his food and drink. He waited until after the waitress was gone, before digging into his food.

"Might I ask what a hobbit is doing out here, all by himself?" Gandalf asked, curious.

"What's it to you?" Frodo asked, taking a sip from his mug. "How do you know my brother?"

"News travels fast among the animals." Gandalf answered, serious.

"I see." Frodo said, unamused.

"Well, if you're stopping by Hobbiton, drop by Bag End. Bilbo Baggins comes there regularly to check up on things. The Shire-folk don't know what he's doing half the time." Gandalf explained. "I'm sure they will be happy to see a new face in their quaint, little town."

"How interesting." Frodo said in between bites. He asked, quizzical, "Gandalf, why did you come over and speak with me? Surely, there must be a reason."

"Not at all. I'm just a wizard passing through." Gandalf answered, happily. "Should our paths cross again, I'll know where to find you."

"Right." Frodo grinned. He hadn't expected to come across a wizard. Not that it made much of a difference. Gandalf trotted off to speak to the hooded man. Frodo sighed. He didn't wait for the wizard or the Ranger to come and talk to him further. Instead, he paid the waitress her tip, stood up, and headed for his room.

After a good wash, Frodo changed and climbed into bed. His back welcomed the soft mattress, while his head rested cozily on the feather pillow. He was asleep in seconds, dreaming of his twin brother and the connection they shared.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Bingo's Choice

Sorry for the delay. I was updating and finishing my fanfic, _The Search for Horcruxes_. :)

*.*.*

Bingo Baggins sat on a wooden bench, just outside the Last Homely House. Thoughts of his twin brother dwelt in his mind. He felt guilty for driving Frodo away. Was it for revenge? This shouldn't have happened! Frodo shouldn't have left Rivendell! It was all Bingo's fault, and he knew it!

Bingo hadn't left Rivendell straight away. He stayed behind to help Lord Elrond out. It wasn't much, but at least it kept the brown-haired, blue-eyed hobbit sane—

Flames flickered in and out of the hobbit's hands. He tried closing his fists, in an effort to cease the magic… then it stopped. He knew it! He had magic, the kind of powers that only elves and wizards possessed. But how? He thought hobbits didn't have magic! Was it always dormant inside him?

That wasn't the only thing on his mind. He and his twin brother were connected, in ways even Bingo didn't understand. Had they always been connected, even when Bingo was a doppleganger? Something brought them together. Something! There was a reason behind this, but what? Was it twin telepathy or the kind where twins always knew what the other was feeling? No. Bingo had that feeling all the time.

No. It was something else.

The only conclusion he came up with was to explore Eregion. He would have to go on horseback, if he did that. But no. He could attempt teleportation. If it worked, if the magic did as he willed, then he could travel at a much faster speed. It also meant that he could find his brother a lot faster, get him back to Rivendell before something happened to them.

"Still thinking about him?" Lida, a dark-haired, elven teenager, asked. She sat down on the bench with him, looking out at the rippled lake-water. "I know it's hard. Frodo will be fine."

"No, he won't!" Bingo cried. "He's troubled. I can feel it."

"How?" Lida asked, curious. "How do you know?"

Bingo grinned. "Twin telepathy." He said, truthful, "I fear for him. I know that he needs, but…" he lowered his head, "…I did a terrible job being his brother. I was wrong! I know I should hate myself for what I did!" He faced her, concerned, "I don't know what I'd do if he were dead."

"He'll survive." Lida said, calmly. "You'll see to that."

"I have to find out about this connection, whether it'll kill me and Frodo, if one of us dies." Bingo said. "I don't want him to die, not when there's a war coming!"

"What war?" Lida asked, confused. "You don't know that there'll be a war."

"You see," Bingo chuckled, "that's where you're wrong!" He faced her, determined. "You see… when I became flesh and blood, something happened. I was shown the future, what will happen to me and Frodo. He's got to be a part of this war! Nothing can stop that from coming!"

"What about you?" The elven girl asked, concerned.

"It's best that I don't say what happens. If I tell you, then it'll mess up the future." He said, serious.

"Maybe it's better that you don't say anything." The elven girl stood up. "We wouldn't want to disappoint the future!"

"Lida, don't be that way!" Bingo replied, concerned.

"What do you think you'll find in Eregion?" Lida asked. "You've been prattling on for weeks, and yet you still haven't left. What are you hiding?"

"I'm going to find out about this connection between me and my brother." Bingo stood up, facing her. "I know I've made a mess of things. I want to right my wrongs! Eregion may hold the answers we seek."

"Come on." Lida pointed to the Last Homely House. "I think we should head inside—"

 _Dong!_

"Come on, Bingo!" Lida ran toward Elrond's house. "We don't want to be late!"

Bingo sighed. Sometimes he wondered about that girl and her carefree nature. He didn't need it, but there she was: helping him out with tasks! How she could stay carefree, in spite of what was happening? Even Frodo was carefree, when they grew up in Rivendell. Of course, if he hadn't gained Frodo's looks and bright blue eyes, then he wouldn't be able to talk to girls and women! Or maybe he was asking too much of himself!

Regaining his composure, Bingo followed Lida back to the Last Homely House. There was no way he would miss this last dinner in Rivendell. No way, no how!

.

As he entered the Hall of Fire, with its stoking fireplaces, Bingo spotted the group of elven teens that had caused Frodo so much pain. Bingo stomped his foot in intimidation. The elven gang looked at him once, before moving to the other end of the hall. He would have another duel with them later. He no longer needed them, especially after he became flesh and blood, and Frodo was healed of his injury. It was a miracle that Frodo was still alive, for death would have taken him sooner.

Bingo sat down at Lord Elrond's table. Lida joined him, sitting between him and her mother. Bingo grinned, happy to see that she was safe. He admitted that he was growing fond to her, like a father to his daughter. Maybe that was all there was.

"So Bingo," Lord Elrond said, "I hear that you want to travel to Eregion."

"I will leave tonight." Bingo answered. "I don't plan on staying much longer."

"I see." Elrond was displeased. "Well, I hope you can stay for one more night. The wild is no place for a hobbit."

Bingo chuckled. "I've been a doppleganger before I became flesh and blood." He added, "I may have magic. I just need to control it."

"Indeed, but that will take time to manifest." Elrond answered, sinking his teeth into a slab of cooked meat. He smiled. "Do not fear, Bingo! I think you are a brave hobbit, who knows about Rivendell and all its intricacies, but you may not know enough about Middle-earth's dangers." He added, keenly, "I know you can do this, but you have to be mindful. The Rangers are scattered throughout Middle-earth. I won't be around to protect you."

"But you are keeping me here tonight." Bingo said, calmly.

"I just want to see you're safe." Elrond said, concerned. "You're not the first doppleganger to have entered these lands. There are thousands of them. And when they present themselves, they always bring death." He added, between bites, "You are stout-hearted, young Bingo, but there is more you need to learn."

"That's why I have to go to Eregion." Bingo said. "I'm going, whether you like it or not!"

"Then I wish you luck," Elrond said, "but please spend one more night here? You can leave in the morning. Before dawn, if that is your decision."

"Thank you." Bingo said, eating his venison in peace.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

I apologize for the delay. Writer's block again!

*.*.*

The darkness deepened across Middle-earth. It was seen most in Rivendell, where Bingo left the Last Homely House. He wanted to explore the gardens, but his legs were tired. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders. He thought of Frodo, wondering if he should tell him about these visions he'd been having. He already told Lida some of these vision, but without substantial proof, they were meaningless.

He looked around, spotting a lilac colored baby carriage. A baby's cries were heard inside the carriage, enough for Bingo to investigate. He approached the carriage and pulled back the blanket. It was empty! What sort of monster would do this to a poor, innocent baby?

He looked again. There was Frodo, cradling a blue, blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. That voice, those screams coming from the baby… they were Bingo's screams. But how? Wasn't that impossible? He turned around, spotting an adult version of himself charging straight at him, an orange fireball stoking his hand.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Bingo's other self said, shooting a fireball right at him….

….Bingo stirred. He was lying in bed, resting on a soft mattress. He sighed, realizing it was all just a dream. And yet, it wasn't. It was almost as if he were fighting himself.

He glanced at the balcony. The sun had just begun to rise. Bingo moved out of bed, going off to do his morning routine. When he finished and dressed in a green tunic, brown breeches, and red straps, he made his way out into the hallway. There was no one around. It was a good sign that he could walk around without too much distraction. He moved swiftly to the Hall of Fire and stepped through the doorway. He was greeted by elves before grabbing a large bowl of porridge.

He would make the trip to Eregion today without delay.

"Hey Bingo!" Lida sat down next to him.

"Lida, I'm eating!" Bingo said between bites.

"You weren't serious about leaving. Were you?" Lida asked, curtly.

Bingo looked at her like she had gone mad. "I'm going, whether you want me to or not! I need to find answers, and I can't do that here. Please understand. This is right."

"Oh." Lida said, sadly. "I wish you could stay. We need you to stay. Please?"

"Are you – do you fancy me, Lida?" Bingo asked, surprised. Lida nodded, much to his disdain. "You know it wouldn't work. You're too young for me." He returned to his meal without hesitation.

"What if it did work? Would you stay?" Lida asked, curious.

"Your wishful thinking won't convince me to stay." Bingo said. "Now please, go off and play."

Lida lowered her head. "I'll leave you alone then." She rushed back to her parents. Bingo shook his head. She would understand. He hoped she would.

.

Bingo left the Last Homely House. Yes, the hill was a good place to teleport. It was nice and open. A wave of blue light coursed through his veins, sending him warm feelings of joy. He would reach Eregion soon enough.

"Now remember," Elrond came up from behind him, "the wilds will be dangerous. I do not know what you intend to find in Eregion."

"Answers. Hope above anything else." Bingo said, staring at the morning sky. He avoided Elrond's gaze. "Look after Lida. I'm not sure if I'll return to Rivendell. I just want to make sure she's safe."

"I will look after her. You will return, Bingo. I know it." Elrond nodded.

"Right. There's that." Bingo grunted, staring at his hands. "I can do this." He announced. "Wish me luck!"

"I will see you when you get back." Elrond said. "Return to us, Bingo. Please?"

Bingo faced the elven lord. "I will. Don't you worry about me."

"It is not I that should fear whatever's out there." Elrond answered. "No matter. The Dúnedain Rangers and the elven folk will look after you."

Bingo nodded. He closed his eyes, thought of Eregion, and disappeared. He couldn't feel his body. It was as if the light engulfed him, making him only see a mental image. The invisible pulls were strong. It was excruciating. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

Oh, wouldn't this pain stop?

He got his wish. He opened his eyes, revealing his body fully dressed in blue armor. How did he do that? How did he conjure up a new set of clothes? How much time passed? Where was he?

There was tall brown grass, trees, hills, castle ruins, and buildings made out of stone. In the near distance was a cave, looming over a gentle stream. He sighed, knowing he had reached his destination.

Taking a deep breath, he journeyed through the wild, keen on reaching the cave before sunset.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. News from Frogmorton

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo left the Prancing Pony at dawn. He said his farewells to Barliman Butterbur, Nob, and Bob, before mounting his pony and riding out of Bree-town. So far, the day was splendid, but the last thing Frodo wanted was to explore the Barrow-downs and the Old Forest. Maybe another time. Today, he just wanted to reach the Shire.

He heard about Bag End from Bilbo, but couldn't imagine heading there himself. Maybe now, it was time that Frodo found out what Bag End was like.

He journeyed down the cobbled road. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was up. Frodo would need to investigate it, but he had to keep going. Home was on the horizon.

.

He stopped by Frogmorton's Floating Log inn before sunset. The inn was quiet, perfect for grabbing a drink and hearing stories from travelers. He sighed, wondering if these hobbits spoke about him or his exploits. One conversation perked his interest.

"There are trolls wandering about these parts!" One of the Shire-folk, an elderly hobbit, spoke up. "Who can defeat them?"

"I'll do it!" Frodo announced. "I'll take care of the troll." There was silence, followed by laughter. He was confused. "What?"

"You?! Don't be daft!" The elderly hobbit shooed the air. "There are plenty of hobbits willing to do the job."

"I'd like to take part in this quest." Frodo suggested, serious.

"You're an outsider!" The elderly hobbit complained. "What's a young'un like you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be in Bree-land?"

"No. He's a Brandybuck!" Another patron announced. "Look at him! He's got the looks of a Brandybuck!" He turned to Frodo, asking him, "Say, who might you be?"

"Frodo Baggins." Frodo introduced himself. The whole room gasped. "What? It's true. Bilbo Baggins lives in Rivendell."

"Humph!" The elderly hobbit grunted. "A Baggins in Rivendell. Never heard such talk!"

"It's true! I've lived in Rivendell. I'm well aware of trolls wandering throughout these lands." Frodo said, readying his sword. "If anyone's going to take them down, it's me." He looked around for support. "Who's coming with me?"

There was a foreboding silence. Frodo wondered if any hobbit was willing to take down trolls. Were there any hobbits up to the task? He wondered if the whole discussion had been a rouse. That is, until three hobbits stood up, facing Frodo with keen eyes.

"We'll go with you, cousin!" a brown-haired hobbit shook his hand. "Merry Brandybuck. This is Pippin Took and Samwise Gamgee." He pointed to the golden-haired hobbit and the brown-haired hobbit standing next to him. "We stopped by Frogmorton, after hearing word of your arrival. Bilbo sends us letters frequently."

"We didn't think the rumors were true." Pippin said, stunned.

"Well, it seems they are! I don't reckon I've met a finer hobbit such as you." Sam said to Frodo, pleased.

"Pleased to meet you all." Frodo said, grateful. He turned to the patrons, asking them, "So, where is this troll located?"

"Needlehole." The elderly hobbit answered. "Right in the marshes. You'll need to be prepared, if you are to take the troll down."

"We're ready for anything!" Merry said, tapping the hilt of his sword. He looked at Frodo again. "So, where to?"

"Actually, I'm exhausted." Frodo yawned. "I'll stop here for the night and then proceed to Bag End."

"That troll isn't going to stick around long." The elderly hobbit complained.

"Oh, give Mr. Frodo a break!" Sam said, curtly. "He's had a long journey and would like to rest."

"I'll book your room." Pippin said, running off to speak with the innkeeper.

"Thank you. All of you." Frodo said to the three hobbits, after Pippin returned.

"You're welcome." Merry, Pippin, and Sam said in unison. Frodo smiled, glad to have met such fast friends. Now he could focus on defeating the troll in Needlehole, wherever that was.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Bag End

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and their summaries. :)

*.*.*

 _The grass was green and new. Frodo walked across the lonely hilltop. Before he stood the vast mountainous landscape with its snowy peaks and blue sky. It was the Blue Mountains, the place he'd been trying to get to for months._

 _There was something else, something following him. In his hands was a gold ring, tempting him to put it on. He looked at the ring fondly, before turning his gaze upwards. There was an armored man, carrying a spiked mace. He charged towards Frodo, mace swinging in the air. Frodo tried to escape, but fell over a log—_

Frodo roused, staring at the room before him. He sighed. It was just a dream, but one that felt real. His head hit the pillow, sleep nearly claiming him a second time—

"Frodo?" Merry called from the doorway.

Frodo hardly paid attention to him… wait. Why was he so cold?

"Get up!" Merry said. "We don't want to be late."

Frodo grumbled. Merry had his blankets! No wonder he was so cold! Frodo sat up. It was time to start the day.

.

Frodo and his new friends left Frogmorton around eleven in the morning. The reason why they left so late was due to everyone getting around. They ate lunch at the inn before heading out. They rode to Bywater and didn't stop until they reached Hobbiton. The trip wasn't very long, enough for them to move their ponies in the stables, where they could relax and cool off.

"So, where is Bag End?" Frodo asked his friends.

"Oh! It's this way." Sam said, taking the lead.

"You'll love it there, Frodo!" Pippin perked up. "As you are a guest at Bag End, Merry, Sam, and I have devoted our time to being your hosts. We'll cook your meals and find you a guest room to sleep in."

"Alright, that sounds fair." Frodo shrugged. He added, "So, how do we defeat that troll?"

"We'll figure that out when we get inside," Merry said as they ascended the Hill's road.

"Right," Frodo said, uncertain.

.

When they reached Bag End, Frodo opened the front green door and stepped inside the smial first. His eyes widened with excitement. He'd never been in a smial before. This house seemed cozy and comfortable. It was a shame he wasn't staying. He would have loved to spend a week here.

He moved about the smial with ease. He found a filled pantry, wine in the cellar, and Bag End's many rooms. He shook his head, wondering how Bilbo managed to keep house. It truly was a splendor to behold!

At last, he returned to the parlor, where Merry, Pippin, and Sam gathered around a table, in front of a map that was held in place by polished stones. They looked up the second Frodo approached the table.

"Ah, Frodo! Have a seat!" Merry patted the nearest chair.

Frodo did, grateful to be a part of the conversation. "So, that's Needlehole?" He asked, pointing to the village close to the marshes.

"Yes, that's the place," Merry said, massaging his chin with his index finger. "The tricky part is finding that troll. What trolls love most is going out at night."

"So, it's a stone troll?" Frodo asked, curious. "I've read about them in Rivendell. I've seen them, too. The only way to repel a stone troll is if they're standing out in the sunlight, where they'll turn to stone."

"That's why we're not going to meet this troll in the dark." Pippin inquired. "We draw it out of its cave and wait for it to turn to stone!"

"That's a good idea, but we don't know if it'll attack us first!" Sam said, concerned.

"He's right!" Frodo said, staring at the map again. "Trolls are big, but they aren't stupid – no. Let's come up with a better plan—"

"Why not draw them out when it's daylight?" Pippin asked, curious. "It's our best defense."

Frodo sighed. How were they going to defeat this troll? Then again, Pippin was right. "Alright. We'll do it your way, but we can't risk getting killed by this troll." He asked, curious, "How did it get into the Shire?"

"That is an excellent question," Merry added.

"I wish I knew," Pippin said, reclining in his chair.

"I'll go fix us some tea!" Sam said, making his way into the kitchen.

"I hope we know what we're doing," Frodo told Merry and Pippin, softly.

"Me too." Merry nodded.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Eregion

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The forest grew longer. It was awake, its animals ready to hunt. Bingo pushed forward, hoping the cave was near. The last thing he expected was to find Dúnedain Rangers camping out at this hour.

Bingo stopped and counted the Rangers. There were thirty, huddled together and armed. Were they friendly? Would they know he was a friend, too? Maybe it was better to leave them alone.

"You!" One of the Rangers, a brown-haired man wearing green leather clothes, spotted him. "Stop!" The Ranger sheathed his weapon. "You're not from around here. What's one of your kind doing out here, away from the Shire?"

"My name is Bingo and I'm from Rivendell," Bingo answered.

"Rivendell?" The Ranger cried out in joy. "I've never heard of a hobbit living in Rivendell. You must have good company."

"Yes. So, it seems." Bingo said.

"Come on." The Ranger led the hobbit over to their camp. "Tell us about your adventures."

"There's not much to tell. Who are you?" Bingo asked the Ranger in turn.

"Galion." The Ranger answered, allowing the hobbit to sit in front of the campfire. "We were just about to eat."

How could Bingo refuse? This Ranger seemed nice… why did Bingo think then about the cave and Frodo? His brother would wonder what he was doing out here. And yet, Bingo's gaze turned towards the cave again, right as the Rangers passed to him some cooked coney on a stick.

"Now, tell us how you came to Rivendell," Galion said, smiling.

Bingo paused. He eventually told the Rangers bits and pieces of his time in the Valley of Imladris, especially on his time as a doppelganger. He vaguely told the Rangers how he transformed from doppelganger to living flesh. He couldn't bear telling how Frodo had been stabbed. It was too hard to bear.

"And now, my twin is heading to the Blue Mountains." Bingo finished his story, "I teleported here to Eregion. I don't know if I can do it again, not when I am close to the cave."

"Why do you want to go there?" Galion asked, curious.

"My brother and I share this connection. It's stronger than twin telepathy. It's something more." Bingo shook his head. "I'm not sure what else to say, other than it's special. I don't think a doppelganger is meant to be in the flesh. I died once when I was an infant. I don't intend to let that happen again."

"We cannot shy away from death," Galion told him, calmly. "Sooner or later, we must accept that people die and move on."

"Some of us aren't ready to die," Bingo admitted.

"I don't know what to tell you." The Ranger shrugged. He added, "You don't know what lies in that cave."

"And yet, that is where I must go," Bingo said, keen on reaching his destination.

"Well," Galion said, "if you must go to this cave you speak of, we cannot stop you, but we can escort you there if that is your wish."

"Or you could try teleportation." Another Ranger suggested. "You've done it once. Why not try again?"

"No. It's too close." Bingo said. "Besides, I couldn't just teleport right inside the cave. Who knows what's down there?"

"Well, why not try again?" The second Ranger repeated. He added, "We'll help you if we can."

"No. I think I need to do this alone." Bingo said, softly.

"Then we wish you luck." The second Ranger nodded.

"Thank you," Bingo said, returning to his food, which he enjoyed immensely.

.

He woke up two hours later, surprised to see the Rangers move out. Bingo sat up and scratched the tip of his nose. There was no point staying here another second.

"Hey!" The second Ranger called out to him. "You going to use that teleportation spell?"

Bingo chuckled. "That's funny!" He stood up, staring at the cave. "Okay. Distance doesn't matter." He closed his eyes, thought of the place he wanted to go, and opened them, finding he was in front of the cave's entrance. It was so big. What was in there?

He looked back at the forest, watching the Rangers fall away into the near distance. They were nothing more than specks to him. Bingo returned his gaze to the cave, keen on exploring it. "Well, there's no point in turning back." Bingo huffed, entering the cave without a second's notice.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. The Cave

Bingo looked at his hand. A speck of blue light appeared above the palm of his hand. But how? He didn't know. Everything surprised him.

He looked at the cave. There was water on either side, as well as a dry path leading into a darker tunnel. He moved through the tunnel, stunned to see a variety of crystals sparkling along the stone wall. His hand glided across the wall. The crystals felt grainy, almost like diamonds. He moved his hand away, sniffing his fingertips. He nostrils caught a sweet scent, almost like fresh gooseberries. How interesting.

He continued through the tunnel, reaching its end and entering a large cavern, decked with stone pillars. Vines caressed the ceiling, revealing a shaft that let the sunlight in. The daylight seeped into the cavern, revealing a basin that stood on a thin pillar of stone.

He approached the basin, placing a hand on its rim. Before him, the basin's water looked like glass. Maybe this basin would tell him what he needed to know….

….he looked up. A flash of light protruded in the room, glowing brighter with each passing minute. He shielded his face with his hand. No! What happened?

The bright light ceased. Bingo moved his hand away from his face, stunned to see a woman dressed in red looking back at him.

"Hullo Bingo." The woman said, her voice even. "We need to talk."

.

Bingo moved his hand away from the basin. Invisible hands tugged at him, forcing him to keep away from the basin, the one thing that might help him out. He returned his gaze to the woman, who only smiled at him.

"Ah! I see you found Galadriel's mirror, or rather its twin." The woman in red said. "But then everything has a twin."

"What are you talking about?" Bingo turned to the basin. "Let me look!"

"Why?" The woman in red asked. "It'll show you visions. Visions that may or may not come to pass. You don't really want to look into it."

"Why do I feel a dark presence here?" Bingo asked, struggling against the invisible hands.

"Ah!" The woman smiled again. "This cave holds many secrets." She added, "You seek answers. Answers that'll lead you to the truth about your connection with your brother, Frodo Baggins. Is that not right? Surely, you must realize his fate is tied to yours."

"What do you know about me and my brother?" Bingo asked, cautious.

"Why do you think I've come?" The woman in red pressed further. "All the answers you seek are in that mirror if you can control your powers. It'll tell you what you want to know, but I must warn you that these visions will either lead to your demise or to your victory." She shrugged. "The choice is yours."

"Will you stop me?" Bingo told her.

The woman chuckled. "Maybe I'll let you live." She nodded. The invisible hands released Bingo, giving him the chance to breathe. The woman spoke again. "You're welcome to look, but know that whatever road you take, it will lead to new and exciting paths."

"Right," Bingo said, turning to the basin. He approached it, gazing at its crystal-clear water. He pressed his hands against the rim, waiting for something to happen. So far, all he saw was his reflection. "There's nothing! I see nothing!"

"Look again." The woman said.

The hobbit stared at his reflection, focusing on the water. The water rippled, his reflection leaving the surface to reveal a moving image. The image showed him speaking with Frodo. They were laughing. Bingo smiled, glad to see a good vision. The image changed, revealing a town somewhere in the Blue Mountains. His brother moved through the town, walking alongside three hobbits. Another image showed Frodo facing down a troll.

The image changed, revealing a battle. No! Bingo saw himself stabbed by something metallic. A sword. The sword changed to another metal, something he couldn't identify. The vision showed him screaming, collapsing on the stone floor with his brother by his side. The killer moved away. Bingo didn't see his face. The vision changed to a council in Rivendell and a Fellowship forming up. His brother was a part of this Fellowship.

Bingo moved away from the basin, just as it sent up a curtain of smoke. No! What did he just see?

"That is your fate." The woman sighed. "Do you want to know more? Do you wish to know about this connection between you and your brother?"

Bingo stared at the floor, shocked by what he had seen. Was he going to die? No! Was there any chance he might survive? There seemed to be no other options.

"Bingo?" The woman asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"We can do this later—"

"NO!" He cried. He spoke to her again, calmly. "Tell me what I want to know."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Needlehole

Frodo opened his eyes. He glimpsed at the window, finding it was still dark out but close to dawn. He rubbed the side of his face, thinking about the dream he just saw. He dreamt of his brother being stabbed by an iron poker and a man in shadows. Who was the man? Why did he go after Bingo? And the Blue Mountains… Frodo couldn't imagine seeing his brother die in his arms, not when they barely knew each other.

Frodo sat up now, recalling how his brother became flesh and blood after Frodo was stabbed by one of the elven teenage boys. His stomach ached, remembering the wound he received that day. He sighed, wondering if he could forget that pain, as well as the day he almost died.

"Frodo," Merry said, poking his head out from the bedroom door, "are you up? Sam's making us breakfast if you want to join us in the dining room."

"I'll be there in a minute." Frodo rubbed his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" Merry asked, opening the door a little wider.

"No. It was just a dream I had. I'll be fine." Frodo said, looking at the floor in shame.

"We'll be out in the dining room, whenever you're ready," Merry said, leaving the room and Frodo to his thoughts.

Frodo sighed a second time. "What a dream."

.

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam didn't leave Bag End until eleven. It was decided they would ride to Needlehole with all haste, followed by journeying to the Blue Mountains, where Frodo expected to find lodging and a place to work.

As soon as they found their ponies, Frodo and his friends rode on through the Shire. Within a few hours, they had made it to the marshland and rode at a slower pace. So far, there weren't any trolls, but one never knew in these lands. At last, they entered the village, where they found various hobbit houses, a stable, and places where hobbits and dwarves worked together.

Frodo grinned. "Do you see?" He asked his three friends. "This is how a town is supposed to run!"

"Aren't we obsessed?" Merry asked Frodo, keenly.

"Yes. Rightly so." Frodo said, laughing happily.

"We don't know where this troll is or where to find its cave," Pippin admitted.

"Let's find out! Ask around and see what we can dig up." Frodo said, dismounting and bringing his pony to the stable.

"As long as one of us don't fall into the troll's path, then we should be good!" Sam insisted.

"Right," Frodo said, smiling. "I couldn't imagine coming face to face with a troll in broad daylight, especially if they're stone trolls, but here we are!" He waited until the others put their ponies in the stable, before checking out the village.

Needlehole was relatively smaller than the villages Frodo had ridden through on his travels. He understood the location but nevertheless enjoyed seeing everyone busy or lounging around. He shook his head, wondering if he would ever see peaceful times again.

"Frodo!" Pippin pounced on him. "I found someone who knows where to the troll is hiding."

"Where?" Frodo asked, returning to the present. "That's great to hear!" He pressed further, "Who is it?"

"Follow me," Pippin said, leading the way.

They stopped in front of an elderly hobbit, caressing his left knee. This hobbit wore a simple red vest with gold embroidery sewn into the fabric, grey breeches, and a white dress shirt. Next to him was a younger, brown-haired hobbit wearing nearly all green clothes in different shades. He stood up, the moment Frodo and Pippin dropped by.

"There you are!" The younger hobbit declared. "I'm Tom Butcher. My dad Marcho was out in the marshes when we came across a troll. It's in a cave not far from here. It shouldn't be too difficult to find. It's on the same cliff-face you see behind our house, only a way out there! Show that stone troll whose boss! Won't you?"

"Thank you," Frodo said, shaking Tom's hand. "We will find this troll and take care of it." He gestured to his friend, saying, "Come on, Pippin. Let's find Merry and Sam."

"I hope you find that troll!" Tom said, delighted.

"We will!" Frodo nodded, walking away from the Butchers' house.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Troll Hunting

The four hobbits regrouped at Needlehole's gate. Once they were together, Frodo led his friends back into the marsh. They journeyed across the road, before turning off into the green hills. Not a lot of trees could be seen in this area, but there were a lot of gnats that dropped by, annoying the hobbits.

They stopped. There was a cave, a large one with a gaping dark entrance. At first, Frodo couldn't hear anything but the wind and various slug sounds. Maybe he was hearing things.

 _Clang!_

"Nooo!" a troll's deep voice resonated from inside the cave.

"Alright, the troll's in there." Frodo murmured to his friends. "Now, all we have to do is get it out." He glimpsed up at the sky. A cloud bank broke, sending in shafts of sunlight. In another couple of minutes, the clouds would surely be gone. He would have to hurry.

"Do we wait until the sun comes back?" Merry asked, curious.

"We'd be waiting forever if that troll doesn't show up," Pippin said.

"This is no time for games!" Sam murmured, annoyed.

"He's right." Frodo nodded. "We need to get that troll out. Hopefully, it's a stone troll like that gentle-hobbit said two days ago. Otherwise, we're in real trouble."

"I thought you said you defeated trolls in the past!" Sam asked, confused.

"I did. I have, but some days, I had help from the elves." Frodo said, facing his friends.

"You tell us this now!" Merry said, shaking his head.

"Look. Maybe this won't be any different." Pippin admitted, calmly.

"I trust his word!" Frodo said, pointing to Pippin.

Pippin smiled. "Aww! Thanks, cousin!" He paused. "What? Frodo, Merry, and I are cousins. I thought we all knew that."

"Well, my mother said I was related to a Brandybuck and a Took," Frodo said. "I guess that's us." He smiled at Merry and Pippin, pleased to see he had family members on this trip.

"We have no time. How do we defeat that troll?" Sam murmured, alarmed.

"We draw it out… now!" Frodo waved at them, drawing his sword from its sheath. "Come on! Before that troll gets any ideas." He added, staring up at the cloud bank, about ready to move away from the sun. He looked up at the heavens, saying, "Come on! We could really use your help, Ilúvatar."

He stopped at the side of the cave entrance. He looked back, finding Merry, Pippin, and Sam standing right behind him. Frodo returned his gaze to the cave. For a moment, he could hear the troll speak.

"I'm not going out there! The sun will turn me into stone!" The troll moaned, scuffling about in the cave.

"What do we do?" Pippin asked, whispering.

"Shh!" Merry shushed him.

"I've got a plan," Frodo whispered, sheathing his sword. He turned to the cave, announcing flat in the gruffest voice he could muster. "I hear the cloud bank is lookin' mighty splendid! I wonder if it'll stay there!"

"I don't plan on turning to stone!" The troll repeated. He asked, curious, "Is the sun behind the clouds?"

"Why yes, it is!" Pippin threw his voice out. "Why don't you join your fellow trolls?"

"Why you!" The troll bounded out of the cave. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. No! Wait! The sun!

.

Frodo gasped, watching the troll stiffen up. Its skin smoked, turning to grey. The troll stood before the cave, no longer moving, no longer breathing. Frodo relaxed. He felt sorry for the troll. He wondered if there was any chance he could have spared its life. Sadly, some things weren't meant to be.

He watched Merry, Pippin, and Sam act tough in front of the immovable troll. He smiled, glad to see they were having fun.

"Yah!" Pippin punched the immovable stone troll's leg. "Ow!" He retracted his fist, caressing it fondly.

"So, Frodo," Merry got his cousin's attention, "what's next? Where do we go?"

"I'm still heading to the Blue Mountains," Frodo said, determined. "If anyone wants to join me, you can. If not, I'll continue alone."

"You're not going alone!" Sam protested. "We're coming with you."

Frodo paused. "It won't be easy. I understand if you wish to stay in the Shire, where it's safe."

"Listen Frodo, we've come this far! We're not abandoning you now!" Merry said, determined.

Frodo chuckled. He hadn't expected this reaction. This truly was a splendid day! And yet, his thoughts turned to Bilbo and his brother Bingo. Were they safe? Were they out of harm's way? He'd been away from Rivendell for too long to know their fates.

"Then I suggest we move before something else happens," Frodo said with a warm smile. He walked back to Needlehole, surprised to see his friends walking beside him. He just hoped the road was safe, too. If not, they were all in peril.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. The Connection

"What do you know about the connection?" Bingo asked the woman in red. It had been five minutes since he looked into the basin, and already he couldn't stand it. If he fell, if he was slain by the man in shadows, would that mean Frodo would befall the same fate? No! Bingo wouldn't have it!

"Tell me," Bingo said, kindly.

"It's not something for the faint-hearted." The woman in red answered, cautious. She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand enough!" Bingo said, bewildered. "Tell me what I need to know. Please? I'll do anything!"

"You're not ready. Even if you were, do you think you could handle it?" The woman in red scolded. She paused, calming down. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do!"

"It's alright." The hobbit said, softly. "You can tell me about this connection I have with my brother. That's all I ask. What do you know?"

"You're not ready." She repeated.

"Maybe I'm not, but I'm prepared to shoulder this burden." He said, bravely. "I'm not afraid. I just want to keep Frodo safe."

"Frodo?" She asked, confused.

"My brother. My twin. I need to be sure that if I don't make it, then he will." Bingo said, calmly. He gulped. "As soon as I became flesh and blood, I swore that I would protect him. I intend to do so until my last breath. Maybe beyond that point." He pleaded with her. "Please? All I want to know is information and, if possible, how to break this connection."

The woman gave a small grin. "You can't break a connection. It'll kill you both." She added, softly, "There are ways of making sure you two will be fine."

"Then tell me: what is this connection? Why does it continue to haunt me?" Bingo asked, gently.

"Let me remind you: this is no ordinary connection." The woman in red explained. "The connection you share with your brother occurred when you were a doppelganger. It has grown since that time. Its very existence is something you will need to work out when you reach the Blue Mountains."

"The Blue Mountains?" Bingo understood. "Frodo's heading that way."

"Then it seems you're destined to be there with him." The woman in red continued, "This connection is like that shared between a master and his apprentice, only you're the master, given you are the eldest. The longer you're away from each other, the more it will hurt. These visions you have will only get stronger." She concluded, "That is the connection you both share. It is dangerous unless you can find a way to break it. Once that's done, you will be free to lead separate lives. That way, your brother won't suffer the same fate."

"All doppelgangers have their time. Yours is coming." The woman in red nodded. "Remember Bingo: not all connections are meant to be broken. If this is where your path leads, know and understand the consequences. You may find yourself in greater danger if you don't heed my warnings." She looked at him last, before vanishing in a brilliant flash of light.

.

Bingo walked out of the cave a changed hobbit. He could hardly believe what he just heard, but it was there. He turned his gaze towards the horizon, surprised to see day change to night so quickly.

Perhaps it was due to him once being a doppelganger. Maybe it was something more. Either way, he knew he couldn't stay in Eregion much longer.

He looked down at his hands. Blue sparks emitted from his fingertips, jetting blue fireworks into the air. He closed his fists, watching the magic seep out from the pores, jetting out until it created a fiery portal. He shrugged, realizing what he must do.

"Here goes nothing." He said, closing his eyes. He opened them again, before walking through the portal, disappearing from sight.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. The Blue Mountains

Frodo returned to Needlehole, ready to continue his journey. He just hoped his friends wouldn't leave him. He needed them.

"Ready to go?" the stable hand asked, as soon as Frodo joined him. "You sure you won't stay?"

Frodo shook his head. "No. My journey must go on." He said, kindly, "Thank you for taking care of our ponies."

"Anytime lad." The stable hand said, passing the pony's reins to him.

"Let's go!" Merry said, mounting his steed.

Frodo waved to the stable hand, before mounting his pony, too. In minutes, he and his friends crossed the bridges, leaving the Shire for good.

.

Almost a week had passed since Frodo entered Ered Luin. The Blue Mountains stood aloft, as well as the passage leading to Thorin's Halls. By the start of the second week, Frodo reached Thorin's Gate. The arched wall was made out of grey stone, while the gate was made of silver metal. Two dwarves guarded the gate, ready to defend it.

One dwarf guard, with auburn hair, green eyes, and donned in brown armor, stopped Frodo from entering the courtyard. "State your business, hobbit!"

"I've come looking for work," Frodo said. "I thought the dwarves of Ered Luin might help me out."

"Ah! Well, the inn is open in Thorin's Halls." The dwarf guard said. "You should find what you need there." He asked, curious, "Might I ask why a hobbit wants to seek work with the dwarves of Ered Luin?"

"Does a hobbit need to state his reasons out in the open?" Merry raised an eyebrow.

"No." The dwarf guard shook his head. "We just need to be cautious." He added, "Anyone loyal to the dwarves is okay in my book."

"Then perhaps you've heard of Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit who helped reclaim the Lonely Mountain?" Frodo nodded. "I'm his nephew."

"Oh! All the more reason to stay! Please. Go inside." The dwarf guard gestured to the snow-covered courtyard, where some paths had been cleared off.

"Thank you," Frodo said, riding on ahead.

"We're with him," Merry told the dwarf guard.

Frodo looked back to see Merry, Pippin, and Sam follow him to the stable. There, the four hobbits passed their ponies over to the dwarf stable hands, before checking out the courtyard. A giant statue of a dwarf, dressed in battle armor and ready to attack his foe, stood in the center of the courtyard. The statue made Frodo a little scared, but not enough to sway him not to take part in another adventure. His only fear was that he might not get another one and that was something he couldn't afford to lose.

"So, Frodo, where to?" Merry asked, getting his cousin's attention.

"I'm going to look for the tavern," Frodo said to his three friends. "Then find work. If I'm lucky, I'll buy a house here. A grand one that'll have enough room for us all."

"Frodo, are you alright?" Pippin asked, concerned.

"Um…" Was he alright? Frodo had the strangest sensation that he was meant to be here. He brushed the snow off his curly brown hair. The chilly air sent shivers up his spine. He needed to get out of this courtyard before he froze to death. Frodo looked around. For a moment, he felt his brother's presence. It was close. Closer than he thought.

"Wait," Frodo blocked his friends.

There was something here! A blue light glowing brighter and fiercer. The blue light grew in strength, revealing a hobbit that looked identical to Frodo in almost every way, except for his clothes, which consisted of a brown tunic, brown breeches, a deep brown vest, and a black jacket. The cloak the hobbit wore looked elvish in some ways before it turned into a dwarven cloak. The hobbit, Frodo's twin, met his gaze with keen eyes.

"Hullo brother," Bingo said, giving a small grin, "I've been waiting for you." He inhaled. "We need to talk."

"I'm sure we do," Frodo said his blood boiling.

"There's no need for that!" Bingo smiled, curtly. He repeated, serious, "We need to talk before one of us is in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, concerned. "Last time I checked, you made that elven teen stab me in the stomach. You expect me to forgive you?"

"No, I don't," Bingo said. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but you need to listen to me!"

"You understand that I have friends willing to defend me this time!" Frodo said, annoyed.

"Frodo, we can't trust him!" Sam whispered in his ear. "I don't like him – oh!"

"Sam, he tried to kill me," Frodo whispered back. "How can we trust him?"

"I don't know, Mister Frodo," Sam said, suspicious. He told Bingo, "No tricks. Do you hear? We'll have none of that!"

"He's suspicious. I think we can trust him," Merry said.

"I don't know, Mister Merry," Sam said, unsure. "He seems dangerous."

"Right!" Pippin warned Bingo. "How can we trust you?!"

Bingo raised his hands. "I mean you no harm," he said, truthful, "but if we don't find cover soon, then I fear something bad will happen to me, to Frodo, or to both of us!"

"Why should we trust you?" Frodo asked, suspicious.

"You'll just have to," Bingo answered, calmly.

Frodo didn't like this, but then these were unusual times. Where did Bingo learn to use magic? How did he find him? Something didn't feel right, but there was nothing more Frodo could do. He would just have to trust his brother. For now.

Frodo nodded. "Fine, but don't double-cross us!"

"I promise I won't," Bingo said, calmly. "Now follow me."

Frodo did, not knowing what his brother wanted. When they reached the pub, inside Thorin's Halls, and found a place to sit at one of the empty tables, Frodo listened as his brother recalled the events of his time spent in Eregion.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. What Brothers Do

This is the last chapter of this story.

*.*.*

Bingo began by telling Frodo about his time in Rivendell and becoming fast friends with Lida, the elven teenage girl who Frodo became friends with. He told his younger brother about missing him and wanting to make it up to him by figuring out the connection they shared.

In time, he brought up his flight from Rivendell to Eregion and his powers, powers he could hardly understand. He recalled the cave where he met the Woman in Red and the message she gave to him before he left Eregion.

"This connection we share – it's like that of a master and his apprentice, only I'm the master. It doesn't make sense, but seeing as I'm the eldest, this burden falls on my shoulders." Bingo said, concerned. He told Frodo, kindly, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you! I want to make it up to you now! I'll do whatever it takes to stop this connection from growing stronger. If we could find a way to break it, then maybe we'll be all right."

"You said this connection could kill us both," Frodo said.

"Unless we find a way to stop it, break it, or find a third way." Bingo paused. "You have to trust me. Our lives depend on it."

"Don't trust him, Mister Frodo!" Sam warned his friend. "He could be lying."

"He could lead us to our demise," Merry shrugged. "What choice do we have?" He gestured to Bingo, "We take your word for it. The last thing Pippin and I want is to lose our cousin."

"So, you believe me?" Bingo left out the part about the vision he saw in Galadriel's mirror. If he truly was to die, then he should do it with dignity. But to tell Frodo that would be devastating. For now, he would keep it to himself. He turned to Frodo now for support. "Frodo, I know this is hard. When I found out about this connection we share, it shocked me, too." He added, "For both our sakes, I hope you understand the danger we're in."

"There's something else, too, isn't there?" Frodo asked, seeing right through him. "Something you're not telling me." He asked, suspicious, "What else did you find in that cave?"

Rats! Frodo found him out!

"I saw a man in shadows, in a mirror. It has a twin in Lothlórien." Bingo said, regretful.

"And? What did you see?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I saw my fate. My destiny." Bingo looked down at his hands. Blue sparks emitted from the fingertips once more, disappearing a second later. "I'm going to die at the hands of the man in shadows. He had a sword. That sword changed into another weapon. I'm not sure which one, but I'm fairly certain he will kill me." He added, pleading, "Doppelgangers aren't meant to live a second time. The next time I die, I won't return! I don't know where my journey will take me." He said, spooked, "I don't know what to do!"

Frodo patted his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do." He said, sympathetic, "We will find a way to help you and to break this connection. No matter what it takes, I won't lose you again, my brother."

"Then we'll see this through until the end." Bingo said, "Together."

"Together."

*.*.*

That's it! That's the end of the second part of _The Second Child_ Trilogy! :)

I'd like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this fanfic: Gracie Miserables and HeroLeagueClub. Also, thank you, everyone, for reading this story to the end. It is much appreciated. :)

I'll admit this has been the longest two months I've worked on a story, but it felt longer than it should have. Finally, we spent a little more time with Bingo Baggins, my IMC or Inspired Male Character. I look forward to the last part of this trilogy when the loose ends will tie up and we get to see whether or not Bingo makes it out of this alive. Same way with Frodo.

Thanks for reading. :) Cheers! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
